This relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Electronic devices often include displays for presenting image to a user. Displays are typically formed from rigid planar substrates. Although satisfactory in many situations, rigid displays such as these may be difficult to integrated into certain devices, such as devices with bendable housings. A flexible display would accommodate a bendable housing.
Challenges arise, however, in forming satisfactory flexible displays. Displays such as organic light-emitting diode displays include encapsulation layers to protect sensitive display components. If care is not taken, encapsulation layers may become damaged when flexed.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved flexible displays for electronic devices.